ymmfandomcom-20200213-history
Wotsit Man
Wotsit Man (real name Frank Binger) is a wrestler and strange -Man character from a small village near Southampton, England. He is obsessed with the crisp snack Wotsits and was originally conceived as a suicidal man. He is a part of the Suicidal Squad tag team, along with wrestlers Walter the Worst, Wayne the Chicken, Wesley Basketweaver and "Unbreakable" Willy. His likeness was created in WWE 2K17 and made a reappearance in WWE 2K19, where he isn't as suicidal anymore. Description Wotsit Man is a large, orange-haired man. His face and upper body is covered in scars and fresh wounds because of the amount of self harm he performs on himself. He is typically either oiled up to wrestle or naturally really sweaty. He has a gunshot wound on his chest which is perpetually bleeding. When wrestling, he typically wears a pair of torn red shorts, with a white trim near the top. On his feet, are white and red shoes with small kick pads underneath the sock on his legs. He replaces a blue plaster on his nose with every match. History He was born in 1977. 2K17 Wrestler Profile and Stats Wotsit Man made his debut in the WWE in 2K17 (2017) as part of its Annual Draft, where he first feuded with long-time friend Big Ham Bruiser Bruce. Their first match is considered one of the best wrestling matches of the year. Very quickly, he was placed into the Suicidal Squad tag team, given that everyone there shared a name beginning with "W". Walkers, the now owner of the Wotsits brand, decided to illegally sponsor Wotsit Man, in a bid to market the brand overseas, with Wotsit Man eating packets of Wotsits in front of television cameras, logo in full display, despite having no plans themselves to distribute the product to places like the USA and Canada. This lead to WWE CEO Vince McMahon getting very angry with Walkers and Wotsit Man, threatening to terminate his contract if he didn't stop this unauthorised promotion. Nearing the end of the 2K17 saga, and after a match between Wotsit Man and Death, Wotsit Man ran over Death with a van. This caused a fiery explosion and left Death unconscious on the floor, earning Wotsit Man the title of Death Slayer, given that he had defeated Death, knowing or not. This, in-turn, granted Wotsit Man with the Death Slayer Belt immediately, which was taken from him the next year after leaving the company citing issues with his mental health. 2K18 In 2K18, all off camera (FOR NOW…) A great many tragedies happened to the Suicidal Squad, with the death of Unbreakable Willy, Wayne the Chicken, Walter the Worst. This lead to Wotsit Man leaving the company to recuperate emotionally with assistance from therapists, which he had previously had been using during his first run with the WWE. These therapy sessions lasted throughout the year he was absent and even into his reintroduction to the company, as a measure to change his mood and outlook on life, even during the times he noticed that his tag team was no more. The therapy sessions uplifted his mood to the point where he no longer self-harmed and no longer wanted to end his own life. When questioned, the therapists claimed he was "still depressed, but better". 2K19 Wrestler Profile and Stats This lead up to his reintroduction to the company midway through the WWE 2K19 saga, with a new appearance. Still with the bandages, bruises and cuts from previous self-harm which mysteriously didn’t disappear, his attire changed the most, where he opted for a black and blue leather jacket, emulating the packaging of a Wotsits packet. Keeping up with the Death Slayer motif, he arrives to the ring in the same vehicle he ran over Death with, still with the burn marks. Here, he underwent a Revenge Match up against Death X Ultimate. Death X Ultimate managed to defeat Wotsit Man, but behind the scenes, they were jovial and talkative- still firm friends to this day. Relationships Wotsits He loves them. He once vowed when he turned 23 that he'd start preparations to arrange a marriage of himself to Wotsits, to which he never properly began the appropriate procedures. Rumours were that he spent most of his time just eating Wotsits... At 26, he expressed great anguish when Golden Wonder, the manufacturer of Wotsits, sold their product to Walkers, another prominent snack food manufacturer, for them to produce. His greatest fear of Walkers' acquisition of Wotsits would be the "destruction" of the recipe. His Mother The relationship between Wotsit Man and his mother, Delilah Smith is a close one, but one that fell apart when at a still tender age, it was revealed that Mr. Binger, Wotsit Man's father was cheating on her with men, after coming out as gay, and revealing a long past of infidelity and bizarre relationships. This lead to Mrs Smith temporarily leaving Southampton in a bid to distance herself and her son from who she viewed as a liar. His Father Davis Binger had a long history of infidelity, going back far before even the birth of Wotsit Man. Mr. Binger claimed he was, "finally ready to properly settle down" when he decided with Delilah Smith, to have a child. Big Ham Bruiser Bruce He is close friends with him. Their first match was a very long match. Bruce and Wotsit Man have a long, storied history even before their wrestling match, as they have known one another for as long as they can remember. Suicidal Squad Wotsit Man was part of the Suicidal Squad where he developed close relationships with each of the members. During his time away from the WWE, he was greatly distressed by the deaths of Willy, Wayne and Walter, almost considering never to wrestle again, as the tag team was now over and its legacy at risk. He was persuaded by Death to wrestle in memory of the fallen members, which Wotsit Man begrudgingly accepted. He returned in 2K19 to honour Willy, Wayne and Walter. Pringles Man Wotsit Man and Pringles Man are sworn enemies, stopping at nothing to destroy each other's lives. Death After accidentally defeating Death, Wotsit Man was granted the title Death Slayer, in which Death and Wotsit Man managed to forge a friendly bond. Death knows of his friendly nature, so took pity on Wotsit Man. They remain close friends to this very day. Trivia * The original synopsis for Wotsit Man is from a message sent from Callam to Remi: Wotsits Man likes Wotsits a lot, and he's ginger, so it helps. He liked them... too much, and came when filming a commercial for them- the final cut wasn't released. Born in some small Southampton village in the 70s, he became big on the cheesy snack after being essentially raised on the stuff. His dad was gay, and fucked other men while still married to his wife. In 1987, she decided enough was enough and came out as a "woman²", who fucked other women. Confused, Wotsits Man, his real name Frank Binger, turned to a new parental figure, Golden Wonder, the creator of Wotsits. In 2002, a crisis emerged when Wotsits were bought from Golden Wonder, to Walkers. He was 26 when he truly lost it. He turned to his other hobby, promoting Wotsits in wrestling rings, and the like. So decided to become sponsored by the now Walkers branded Wotsits, and fight for the snack. He loves them. Lots. Lots and lots. To this day, his dad's banging other men, and his mum, other women. A truly strange affair. * The character wasn't even meant to be a man obsessed with Wotsits, but rather just some goofy, deformed man. He wasn't until Nick asserted that he looked like he stuck his head in a Wotsits packet, in which his fate became sealed. * His announcer name is "A B C D", the first four letters of the alphabet, which was done because of how absurd it would sound announced in a serious way by the announcer. This was mirrored by his rival Pringles Man with "W X Y Z", the last four letters of the alphabet. * Technically, his name should be "Wotsits Man" instead of "Wotsit Man", like how the snack is written on the packaging. Bizarrely enough, the original synopsis has his name how it was meant to be, but it never properly became Wotsits Man in 2K17. * He is the only wrestler in the Suicidal Squad tag team who is actually suicidal, or depressed, for that matter. * Wotsit Man's appearance in 2K19 is a reference to how packets of Wotsits look. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Man-Men Category:Human Characters Category:The Suicidal Squad Category:Wrestling Champions Category:Friends of Death Category:UK Residents Category:1977 Births